The present invention relates to a lift arm assembly construction for use on a small loader that is operated from the rear of the loader. The lift arm assembly can be raised for lifting loads. A mechanical support is provided for holding the lift arms in their raised position and is stored in a cross member of the lift arm assembly. The lift arm assembly has a upright strut for intercepting and deflecting objects that may roll from the back of the bucket if the bucket is overfull and the lift arm assembly is fully raised.
Skid steer loaders commonly use a mechanical stop that will carry compression loads and is placed between the rod end cap of an extended cylinder and the lift arm so that the lift arm will not lower and the cylinder cannot retract. Mechanical stops are used when the loader is being serviced. Various mechanical stops that will retract under a spring load have been advanced. In small or mini loaders, space is limited, and compact lift arm geometry is such that typical retractable stop designs cannot be integrated.
The present invention relates to a small, self propelled loader with a lift arm assembly that can be raised and lowered.
Controls for the lift arms and ground drive are all at the rear of the machine, and accessible by an operator standing on the ground or standing on a support platform at the rear of the machine. The lift arm pivots are generally a little higher than waist high on an operator. The operating control levers are just to the rear of the lift arm pivots for accessibility of the operator.
The lift arms are made into a rigid lift arm assembly with a cross member at the front end of the lift arms that also supports an upright strut for mounting a cylinder or actuator that is used for tilting the bucket or work implement.
With the lift arms pivoted upwardly so the load is raised the maximum amount in the small loader, there can be a substantial roll back or tilt back of the bucket. A structural member is integrated into the strut that mounts the cylinder for tilting the bucket. The structural member acts as a backstop for intercepting and deflecting objects, such as logs or rocks that may fall from the bucket when the lift arms are raised to the top of their travel and the load is not kept level.
The cross member of the lift arm assembly opens through one side of lift arms and is utilized for storing a mechanical support that holds the lift arms in their raised position when the loader is serviced. This eliminates the need for storing the support externally of the lift arm, where it can be in the way or add to the size of the small loader. The support has a key shaped end that includes a tang that fits into a recess formed between side plates to provide a way of knowing the correct orientation for installation.